


birthday fun.

by Lexi_the_ladybug



Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexi_the_ladybug/pseuds/Lexi_the_ladybug
Summary: Beca and her family go out paint balling





	

Stella bounced on on her mothers bed trying to wake the twenty two year old up, "mommy wake up! Get up!" Beca groaned and easily caught the girls leg easily pulling her onto herself. She started to tickle the three year old wiping all traces of sleep from her. Stella squealed and squirmed but she was no match for her mother. 

"Uncle! Uncle!" The little girl squealed and wiggled away when her mother realesed her, "morning momma" 

"Good morning bug, where's your mom?" Stella's eyes widened like she had forgotten something important, the young blonde scrambled to her feet and began running to the kitchen as fast as her little legs could carry her throwing a one word explanation over her shoulder.

"Waffles!" Beca laughed at her daughters antics and followed her down the stairs into the kitchen to greet her wife, she was surprised to find not only her wife but both her sisters and Aubrey's brother. 

"Uh, hi?" She was confused had she forgotten an important date? Did she invite them and forget? 

"Hey becs, ready for today?" Shit. She had forgotten something,

"Um what's today..?" Stacie's face fell along with Emily's and she realized her mistake, it was Aubrey's birthday. Fuck. "I mean I know its Bree's birthday but I may or may not depending on how mad you'll get forgot what we were going to do.." Emily's face lit back up along with Stacie's 

"That's because we haven't decided silly!" The sixteen year old bounced excitedly in her chair, sometimes she had more energery than Stella herself. Beca walked over to her wife and slipped her arms around Aubrey's waist. 

"Morning baby, happy birthday" Aubrey turned her head to meet beca's lips in a chaste kiss. 

"Morning love, how many waffles?" 

"Two, please" Aubrey nodded her head and set two plates on the table, one in front of Emily and the other in front of stella. Stella's was drowned in syrup like always while Emily's had banana's and little syrup on it. Stacie was already halfway through her waffle and Luke looked about finished. Beca sat next to Emily and gave the girl a kiss on the forehead, a rare show of affection reserved for Emily Aubrey and Stella only. 

Aubrey set a plate in front of beca with two chocolate chip waffles on it drowned in syrup like Stella's.

"Thanks babe" 

They all had decided on paintball, Emily and Stacie bickering on who gets to be on beca's team along with Aubrey. Emily had finally won, by a rock to Stacie's scissors.

"Yes!" Emily fist pumped the air and did a little victory dance. Beca had called Jesse, the oldest of the Mitchell clan because Stella was to young to actually play paintball, she felt bad for leaving her with Chloe but decided they would make it up to her later, she seemed excited to play with her god mother.

 

When Jesse had finally arrived he found Emily pinned under beca and Aubrey pinned under Stacie. 

"Say uncle" both girls said in unison and looked at each other weirdly before turning back to their victims. 

"Never!" They're was a misvhivious gleam in Aubrey's eyes as she flipped Stacie off of her and quickly pinned her, beca laughing at her older sister giving Emily the perfect chance to flip beca. 

"Hey! Not fair!" Again both girls in unison. Aubrey looked at Emily and grinned, "twin telepathy" both twins rolled they're eyes, despite being twins they weren't identicle and Stace was two hours older. 

Jesse cleared his throat causing the girls to scramble to their feet. 

"A little sibling rivalry?" Stacie And beca had their arms crossed while Emily was slightly hiding behind Aubrey just in case Jesse wanted in on they play fighting, he always went after Emily because he knew Stacie and beca could kick his ass. The employee  of the paintball arena that was gettong them geared up was a tall man and was leering at beca and Stacie like they were his prey, 

"What was your name again sweetheart?" 

"Beca, and if you call me sweetheart again you'll lose your family jewels" 

"Feisty I love it, so beca's team is red and Stacie was it? Team is yellow. Good luck to you both." He handed beca's team they're guns first either not noticing Aubrey's glare or deciding to ignore it. Emily 'accidentally' shot him in the family jewels and pulled on a faux shocked face.

"Oh em gee I am soo sorry mister! It was an accident I'm such a clutz" Emily was hiding her smile behind her hands making beca and Stacie snicker while Luke and Jesse looked proud. The employee was on the ground hand between his legs.

"Its quite alright miss, just go and enjoy" his voice sound strained but the teams quickly went off into the arena. Both groups split up, beca Emily And Aubrey hiding behind a large hay barrel waiting for the other team to move into view. Beca spotted Stacie hiding behind a pole her back visavle to the red team. Becalined her gun and pulled the trigger three quick times successfully hitting Stacie. 

"I've bee shot! Woman down! Woman down!" Beca snickered at Stacie's dramtics and heart a groan coming from her left she looked over to see Aubrey had shot Luke in the stomach.

"going after your own flesh and blood girls?" 

"Majority of the people here Ade my fleas and blood." Luke snickered 

"Touche" beca felt a sharp pain going through her side and looked down to see bright yellow paint cover her side. She looked up to see Jesse aiming at Emily And jumped into his fire line being hit in the chest by another yellow pait ball. 

"Awe beca! You saved me! Down worry I'll kick his ass." Emily kissed beca's cheek and aimed towards Jesse whos gun had jammed, she aimed but was supposed when a red paintball blurred past her hitting Jesse square in the chest. Emily looked over at a smirking aubrey.

"Red team rules!" They all laughed rolling their eyes at the blonde, today was a good day. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated ❤


End file.
